


Dear Laura,

by sandywest



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Letter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandywest/pseuds/sandywest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Dean was right. Stone cannot love flesh."</p>
<p>This is set in between episodes 32 & 33.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bleeding Love

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go again! This is a two-part work. The second chapter will be Laura's letter to Carmilla. Enjoy!

Dear Laura,

            I can’t think straight anymore. Ever since we danced, I haven’t been able to keep my mind off of you. For the first time in over 300 years I felt my long still heart melt at your touch. It’s been so long since I’ve felt the warmth of a human being. A very good portion of me thinks that I’m going crazy. I cannot possibly fall in love. I am a ruthless creature of the night. I am an abomination to humankind. The Dean was right. Stone cannot love flesh.

            Yet, here we are, and here I am. I’m writing this letter to tell you that I’ve fallen in love with you. Will must think I’m crazy for falling in love with a puny human. He might even try to pull me away from you, but I won’t let that happen. He does not know the joys of love.

            When we first met, I must say that you harbored hatred in your heart for me. I will say that the feeling was never mutual. I believe I’ve always loved you. Each slash and jab you poured out on me made me bleed. Metaphorically, of course. Each time you lashed out at me, it was all I could do to keep from confessing the truth of my heart’s desires.

            The Dean summons me as I write this. I’m trying to ignore her, but she’s always been most insistent. I will not give in. I will not hand someone ~~I care about~~ I love over to her. Not again. Will has also been very insistent lately. He’s always been his mother’s son. He’s no more than a yes man to her. He’s trying to pour hatred for you into my heart, but it isn’t working. I’ve already fallen.

            In over 300 years, I’ve never had a home. Not until now. Every time I look at you, I see it. Home. You are of great comfort to this tired, old soul. That is, if I even have a soul. But that’s an argument for a different day.

            I’m writing this letter while you’re in class and I’ll probably never give it to you. I shall find comfort in knowing that even though you will never read this, my heart will find solace in yours within these pages.

            I love you, cupcake. I don’t care what they say. I shall love you until the end of my days.

 

            Forever yours,

                        Carmilla


	2. Die as One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's better to have loved and lost, I guess." 
> 
> Laura finds Carmilla's letter and writes one of her own.
> 
> Set between episodes 35 & 36.

Dear Carmilla,

            I found your letter. I just want to tell you how much you mean to me. When we first met, I did hate you. I hated you so much. I want to cry every time I think of the time I wasted in not being with you. I’m falling in love with you, too.

            Ever since mom…well, you know. Home has been hard to find, ever since. Dad’s been great, but I could feel something missing in my life. Now I know that the missing piece is you. I think it’s always been you. Ever since you waltzed into my life (pun entirely intended) my head has been filled with nothing but thoughts of you. Even back when I hated you, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.

            I can’t believe I lost you. You’re the one who was supposed to survive this. Not me. I was the one who was supposed to die tragically, calling out your name as I slip into oblivion. I can’t cope without you here. I can’t live without you, Carm. I need you.

            I’ve had awful thoughts lately. That, maybe I could somehow join you on the other side. But then I think of Dad and LaF and Perr. I couldn’t be that selfish. I couldn’t do that to them. So, I’ll have to deal with life without half of my heart. See, you took half of me with you. To be honest, I don’t want it back. I cannot imagine never having loved you. It is better to have loved and lost, I guess.

            I haven’t slept in days. I haven’t eaten in as much time. Everything seems pointless without you. Why would I want to continue this lonely road without you by my side? I still remember when we danced, how my heart melted under your touch. I remember how nervous I was when you twirled me around. It’s almost like we were back in your time, waltzing the night away and slipping out under cover of darkness. It’s sounds so scandalous when I write it down. Oh, how I wish I’d known you then. Would you have loved me? I would’ve loved you. I’d have loved you so entirely. Just like I do now. I love you, Carmilla. I cannot bear to live without you.

I will love you forever.

 

            Come back, please,

                               Laura


End file.
